


[F4M] Turn Your Head & Cum

by LichTheCreator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amicable Breakup, Ball Draining, Cum In Hands, Dirty Talk, Doctor Ex, Exes → Lovers, F/M, Frottage, Gentle FDom → Needy FSub, Gonewildaudio, Hand Jobs, Lube, Male Nipple Sucking, Quick Pussy Pounding, Reunited & It Feels So Good, ball stroking, gonewildaudible, neck kisses, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: Suffering from a case of blue balls, you make an appointment at the new local clinic. Only thing is, this clinic is run by an ex of yours...
Kudos: 2





	[F4M] Turn Your Head & Cum

[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Exes → Lovers] [Doctor Ex] [Amicable Breakup] [Reunited & It Feels So Good] [Gentle FDom → Needy FSub] [Dirty Talk] [Handjob] [Ball Stroking] [Ball Draining] [Lube] [Neck Kisses] [Male Nipple Sucking] [Frottage] [Quick Pussy Pounding] [Cum In Hands]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

(OPTIONAL SFX: Door opening, closing & locking)

Hello, sir. How are you doin-

[Surprised] Oh, it's you! Never thought I'd see you again!

*inner thoughts* Still as handsome as ever...

-pause-

I see you're still a flirt! *giggle* Thanks for the compliment! It's a miracle how I was able to keep my youthful looks this long. 

Some people STILL think I'm around 19-20! *laughs*

But I'm doing good! I finally got my M.D., saved some money & even bought an abandoned thrift shop & renovated into this little clinic!

-pause-

Thank you! It took a long time, but seeing the results of all my hard work was totally worth it!

How have you been? I've been meaning to get back in contact but...well, you can see how busy I've been these past few years! *laugh*

-pause-

Finally got that promotion to Regional Manager! Congrats! I remember how hard you were gunning for that position!

Look at us! Living that boss life! *laugh*

So, (OPTIONAL SFX: Page flipping) let's see why you're here today...

[Serious] Oh...epididymal hypertension. Otherwise known as "Blue Balls".

Surprised you even have this condition. Guess those other girls couldn't do it like I could. *laugh*

-pause-

It's nothing like that? You sure? Because the only thing I remember you suffering from when we were together was constantly drained balls! *laugh*

*clearing throat* Sorry, that was unprofessional of me. So...when did the pain start for you?

-pause-

You fell asleep while masturbating? Never heard that one before. How long ago was this?

-pause-

3 weeks? Well, when was the last time you ejaculated?

-pause-

2 MONTHS? Why? I thought you had no problem with the ladies? What's been stopping you?

-pause-

Ah, stress & fatigue from work. The downside of being a boss.

Well, normally I'd check your vitals but with the amount of pain you're currently in, I'm just going to skip to the treatment.

-pause-

What's the treatment? I'm going to stroke one out for you. Obviously.

-pause-

*laugh* That's very sweet of you to worry about me, but I won't get in trouble. I'm simply giving you the proper treatment to your condition. Nothing more, nothing less.

Besides, I locked the door when I came in so nobody will walk in on us. Now, take off your pants.

(OPTIONAL SFX: Clothes rustling)

Oh, I see why you're in pain. Your testes are getting a bit of a blue tinge to them. 

That indicates there's still excess blood remaining in your genitals from a past erection you had. 

That's what happens when you have erections for a prolonged time without sexual release.

Now, let me just get my gloves and some lube. Be right back.

(OPTIONAL SFX: Drawer opening and closing)

And I'm out of gloves. Told Sandra to not forget about them when ordering supplies and what does she do? Completely forgets about the damn gloves...

At least I have the lube. Looks like I'm going to have to do this with my bare hands. 

[Seductively] Lucky you. *laugh*

(OPTIONAL SFX: Sticky sounds)

Alright, my hands & your genitals are both covered in lube. You ready?

*You start to give the listener a wet handjob.*

Wow..you're growing so fast...*light moan* it's getting so big and thick in my hands...

My goodness, you're already hard as steel! You always did have a fun dick to play with...

I'll admit, I miss this...feeling your grow in my hands...in my mouth...in my holes...

-pause-

Why do I have lube in my exam room? Simple, I use it on my dildo when fucking myself.

Didn't expect that straight-forward answer? *giggle* Yeah, I sometimes come in here to fuck myself during my lunch breaks. 

I always make sure to properly sanitize afterwards though.

Let me make sure to massage your balls as well to relieve some of this pain & pressure of yours.

*You start massaging the listener's balls while still jerking him off.*

There...doesn't that feel better? Judging by all the throbbing you're doing, I'd say yes! *giggle*

Hey...why'd we break up anyway? I remember it was amicable, but I can't remember the EXACT reason why...

-pause-

You don't know either? In that case...why don't we get back together? 

I mean, CLEARLY you're not being taken care of sexually and...I miss you.

Do you ever miss me?

-pause-

*giggle* Kinda hard to answer when I'm working you over like a pro, huh?

Don't you feel nice & relaxed though? 

My little pillowy soft hands all slick with lube...using a firm grip with one to stroke & caress that dick while my other hand massages these big, heavy nuts of yours?

You got so much cream just begging to be forcefully shot out of this swollen cockhead of yours! 

*moan* I just want to make you feel good and release all that backed-up cum in them...

And look, I'm even wearing your favorite shade of nail polish too! Don't you just wanna explode in my hands, baby?

You don't mind if I call you baby...do you?

-pause-

*giggle* Thank you, baby. I'll be honest, it feels good to call you that again. I missed it...

I also missed the fun spontaneous things we used to do, the cute little dates we had and all the different ways we made each other cum...

Hey...unbutton your shirt.

-pause-

*moan* Still as sexy as ever.

Let me kiss you on your neck...

*You start kissing the listener on the neck for a bit.*

Your lips...

*You and the listener start passionately kissing each other.*

And if I remember correctly, your nipples...

*You move down to the listener's chest and start sucking and licking his nipples.*

*giggle* I knew it, your nipples are still your weak spot...moan more for me...it's so hot...

*You continue to lick and suck on the listener's nipples while still giving him a handjob.*

I love how I can still make you putty in my hands...figuratively, of course.

I'd be able to knock someone out in one blow with this hard dick of yours! *giggle*

*You continue to lick and suck on the listener's nipples while still giving him a handjob.*

*moan* God I'm practically dripping down my thighs...do you mind if I rub myself on you?

-pause-

Thank you baby.

*You lay the listener down on the exam table and start grinding your bare pussy on the listener's dick.*

*moan* I love how our juices mix together...

*You reach down to your pussy and start tasting the pussy juice/pre-cum mix you and the listener are making.*

We taste so good...

*The listener grabs you by the hips and position you right above his erect standing dick.*

No...you can't stick it in...if you do I'm going to moan loudly...then everyone will know...

Promise me you won't stick it in...that you'll just let me glide my pussy on your dick until you release...

What are you doing? Don't lift me up! Put me down! I said, put-

*The listener ignores your pleas as you moan while he lowers you onto his dick & starts fucking you.*

I said no...you're such a bad boy...now everyone knows I'm getting fucked...*loud moan*

You want me to keep quiet? Then kiss me...it's your fault I'm *loud moan* moaning so loudly...

*You and the listener start passionately kissing as he starts fucking you harder.*

Oh God you're jackhammering my pussy! Your head just keeps attacking my g-spot over and over...

*moan* So good...

I'm getting close...so close...yes, faster...faster...

I'm going to cum! Kiss me to shut me up...please...I beg you...

*The listener starts kissing you as you cum & moan into his mouth.*

That was just what I needed...I haven't cum in weeks due to stress...thank you...

Are you close to cumming? I can tell, you're throbbing like crazy in my pussy and your breath is so short and raspy. 

You were always like that when you were at the edge...

Let me get on my knees...

*You kneel in front of the user as you start to give him a wet handjob.*

Don't I look so good on my knees in front of you? Looks just like I'm serving you...

I remember how you always liked being in control during sex...control me again baby...I love it...

God, I want you to cum all over my face so badly...but I can't do a cumwalk at work...and I spent a lot of time on this makeup... 

Can't swallow it either because I can tell your cum still smells so powerful...they'll know I swallowed every last drop...

Instead, cum in my hand...I wanna know how heavy 2 months' worth of semen feels...how hot it is when it pools in my palm...

*moan* I want to see you shoot it out so badly...I remember you always shot out such huge, powerful loads...

Think you can do that for me, baby? Fire out some thick ropes of jizz in my hand?

*You start jerking off the listener faster.*

You like that? You like how I make a ring with my index and thumb and jerk that sensitive head? 

How about my rub my soft palm all on the head as well?

*moan* You're shivering...I love how I make you feel SO good...

I'm so glad we're together again...I'll make sure you never get blue balls again...

I'll drain you every single day...I'll make sure those precious balls never get hurt ever again...

Now PLEASE cum quickly...we've been in here for so long...my workers will know something's up...

They'll know I was on my knees being such a total slut for my boyfriend...they'll know it from the heavy smell of sex in this room...

*sniff, moan* This smell alone is getting me wet again...

-pause-

You're about to cum? Yes! Cum for me! Cum baby! 

Cover my palm with 2 months' worth of cum! Shoot out every last drop in you! Release all that pressure that's been building up!

Yes! There we go! Oh my God, there's SO much! That's it, let it go...let it all go...

Wow... it's so thick...almost jelly-like...and the smell...even more powerful than I remember...it stings my nose in the best way...

Now doesn't that feel MUCH better? *giggle* I'm so glad I could help relieve you baby! Hand me those paper towels please?

-pause-

Now, although you came A LOT, you still haven't gotten rid of all your backed-up semen so you're still in danger of being in pain.

Here's my new address. I get off at 10 tonight so come on over later and I'll use some new techniques I learned to drain you completely.

See you at your special late-night appointment, baby. *giggle*

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
